User talk:CorrectJeans
Even though I already know you contributed a bunch before; Welcome :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks :). I originally didn't make a real account because I figured there were numerous steps to it (like for some other places I made accounts to). Mainly because when I tried to make a name for PvXWiki, it kept telling me that the confirmation email was sent, but it still hasn't shown up (1 month later XD). I didn't know it was so easy. Thanks for the welcome. CorrectJeans 17:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) userboxes! Yes... yes.. you need userboxes! An easy example is alter the parameters to your wishes and create your own (or rip them off someone else's page. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Did you know I was Meredith? --Shadowcrest 21:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::So you ARE a girl? :O --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::That was my old nickname. Like Shadowcrest is for all the wiki-goers. --Shadowcrest 21:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::EPIC! --Shadowcrest 22:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I still can't believe that it was you that I emailed. Its been a while since I talked to you anyways. This is a nice surprise. CorrectJeans 22:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Here's an easier example- --Shadowcrest 22:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :The left box with the picture is the ID and the text is the info, btw (in this case, anyway). If you weren't aware :P --Shadowcrest 00:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. I already put up the dancing cat one from your userpage :p. I always liked that one. CorrectJeans 00:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) userboxes Some good people are: *me <3 *Maui *JediRogue *Isk8 *Viper *Progr *Felix *Randomtime *others that aren't on my credits that i cba to list :P --Shadowcrest 00:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. Thanks for the help. I'll get started a little later, but I have to do some work right now. I'll be back online in just over 3 hours. CorrectJeans 00:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Real life? Blasphemy! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's funny how nobody ever links to my userbox page, which has over 300 for you to steal and use for your own dirty deeds.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:50, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You . Linking to you is baed D: --Shadowcrest 01:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I can't even trust myself. How do I put up links to pages that I made myself? You know, to things like made-up skills and stuff (like the links that Meredith has to each of his characters). CorrectJeans 00:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Generally, put things as User:CorrectJeans/ [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you put your userboxes in a table like so (edit to see format): it will wrap better. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I had just realized that format from someone else's page, and just before I was coming back to change it, I saw all of my userboxes with '|' already in front of them XD. Was that you? CorrectJeans 03:00, 7 May 2008 (UTC) The nerd poem userboxes. Thoughts? CorrectJeans 03:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yey. I finally understand the format and am making userboxes that I am coding from scratch ^^. I'm so proud of myself. CorrectJeans 17:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) My first custom skill! I have a link to it on my userpage Friendly Deception. CorrectJeans 01:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Glad to see you pick up so fast :D I'd really love a skill that could let me target allies with Hexes. But, imo, it should be a Common skill. (Took me ages to post this. Slow Wiki is Sllooooowww? :( )--- -- (s)talkpage 17:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, my main reasons for making it elite is because it could easily be used on the kurzick side of aspenwood with Iron mist on the npcs. (sorry. forgot to sign) CorrectJeans 18:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::I meant Common as in, for all Professions :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ohh! sorry. CorrectJeans 18:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Shablam! CorrectJeans 18:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Holy Sacrifice CorrectJeans 19:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :These things are literally taking me 5 minutes to make XD. CorrectJeans 19:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Shatter Soul CorrectJeans 20:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Startle CorrectJeans 20:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll knock you down, unstoppable RandomTime 20:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. But unfortunately, you can't hurt them while they're dead, and it also gives them a free passage back to full health and energy. If the skill was ever implemented into the game, it would have to be used as a starting move rather than a mid-fight one. Looks fun though :) CorrectJeans 16:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Entice [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 23:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Lava Pit [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 18:12, 11 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Avenge Hexes [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 19:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Pressure [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 20:11, 11 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: "Damn it, Justin!" [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 15:33, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} -- (T/ 16:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry. How do I add copyright info? I just got those images off of google search. CorrectJeans 16:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. Nvm. I'll put them on right now. Sorry. CorrectJeans 16:57, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't worry, it's Template:Fair-use image RandomTime 16:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I've already put it up on one of them, so does this mean that I can remove the tag with the unauthorized picture stuff on it? CorrectJeans 17:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes. --Shadowcrest 17:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. Those were the first images that I uploaded that weren't already on the website. I guess you learn these things from experience. Well, aside from that, did you guys like the way I used them? :p CorrectJeans 17:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) HEY! Why did the sniper one dissapear??? CorrectJeans 17:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete RandomTime 17:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK. So what kind of info do I need in order to make it valid information? CorrectJeans 17:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::A valid use for it, "for userpage" is vaigue, the authour info may help, see Wikipedia article RandomTime 17:18, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So do I just need to use something more specific like "On my userpage inside of a userbox"? I don't completely understand what I need to put down. CorrectJeans 17:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Furthermore, how do I do copyright info for images that I made off of my own computer? CorrectJeans 17:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: --- -- (s)talkpage 17:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I saw a picture that has its license under a wikipedia link for "Public Domain". Would that work for the pictures that I am using? CorrectJeans 17:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :If the place you got them from licensed it as a public domain image. --Shadowcrest 19:01, 8 May 2008 (UTC) User:CorrectJeans/The 'No Zaishen Emote' Club Would you like that page deleted? Cress Arvein 00:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes please. That was my mess-up version :) CorrectJeans 00:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::thx CorrectJeans 00:52, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sig Breaks GW sign. Its too long, and uses Sub and Sup tags. :) -- Warw/Wick 19:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :You can't use Sub and Sup? That thing took me 20 minutes to code! CorrectJeans 19:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry, blame Pan! He was the reason the policy was made! -- Warw/Wick 19:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I made a new one, but it keeps telling me to check my HTML tags when I try to enter it as a raw signature. CorrectJeans 19:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Post what you got so far, and I can perhaps help. -- (T/ 19:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Here is how mine is looking to give you an example. |GuildWiki|GUILDWIKI SIGNATURE|STANDARD SIGNATURE}} This is what you started off with. |GuildWiki|-- (T/ |Isk8}} That is in my Preferences with the check box on raw signature. -- (T/ And that is the sig in the /~ directory. You have to fill in the GUILDWIKI SIGNATURE and STANDARD SIGNATURE fields in order for that code above to work. See how I put in my Gwiki signature, then put in a basic User:Isk8\Isk8 into the Standard sig area? I hope this helps. -- (T/ 20:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Bah and I forgot to sign above. Ok... Lets try this. I'll compile the code for ya. |GuildWiki|一二三JEANS三二一 |User:CorrectJeans|CorrectJeans}} Put that code into your sig in your preferences. And check the raw box. -- (T/ 20:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Avoid font tags. Do |GuildWiki|[[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三 JEANS三二一']]|User:CorrectJeans}} -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:17, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we avoid font tags? Ive been using font tags for a while in my siggy. Why don't people tell me these things!?!?! *Spontaneously Combusts* /lol -- (T/ 20:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's deprecated in the HTML5 standard. It doesn't fit in with the XHTML structure. Do a search on the web for it d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the last response. It works fine now. I appreciate your help and I am not even going to pretend to understand this. :) [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 22:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) My other question is: How do I change the text's font style for this particular format? [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三JEANS三二一']] 22:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) OK. What do you guys think of this: [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 18:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Looks like Jeanos to me :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Live with it :) [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 19:30, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Does mine look like Oshadowcrest to you? :P --Shadowcrest 19:48, 11 May 2008 (UTC) New sig. The three characters stand for 'jeans'. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 20:33, 12 May 2008 (UTC) avenge hexes DH > that imo. --Shadowcrest 19:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. but: *Its Smiting Prayers. *If you take off long duration hexes it will have massive effect. Its all about what 'can' happen. Not all of my skills have to be overpowered :p [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 19:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Help Hey Jeans, as I'm sure you've noticed I'm going to be overhauling my userpage, but I have no idea what to put on it. So ideas would be nice =]. Also if you can spread the word about my PvP Episodes because I would hope that people would find them useful. :) Thanks --Darunian 18:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Generally you want--userboxes--general info about yourself--miscilanious stuff (bad spelling. get over it). Honestly, I haven't been here very long anyway. It would probably be a better idea to ask Meredith [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 18:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :S What happened there? o_O-- - (Talk/ ) 15:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :What are you referring to? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:39, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::You broke teh roolz, you removed his comment! :O :O /banbanbanbanana --- -- (s)talkpage 15:44, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I did? I don't remember removing any comments. The only thing that happened to me was I lagged alot when trying to post my own. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::: I know, i thought "Yay coloz" was highly relevant. On a more serious note, the history of Isk8s new talkpage seems to be largely screwed anyway, i think the flurry of simultaneous edits may have had something to do with it -- - (Talk/ ) 15:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. But honestly, I did not purposely delete anything. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::BTW, my last comment had an edit conflict, but I can't find out what changed. :::::::As the hidden comment I placed stated; Dont worry about it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Arg viper! Fork You (GW:NPA ftw, babanz)!!!! Forking E'C bull*** *** *("()$*("$ &*(& £&*(%*( &*(£%R %"£&*( edit about edit conflicts disapeared now.... cba to re-write. Wiki lag is annoying. Just pretend i gave an adequate explanation about your last EC followed with a rant about how wiki lag is causing a lot of EC lately. Forgive any spelling and grammar errors - not using show preveiw - too much lag...more EC-- - (Talk/ ) 16:00, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If you EC, and scroll down (below the edit box), you can just C/P your typed text... saves time in comparision to typing ("()$*("$ &*(& £&*(%*( &*(£%R %"£&*( threefold :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::haha. ok. I hope I didn't delete anything by relentlessly getting this post up XD. How does the new skin look? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ogod mai eeyz Buuuuuuuurrrrnnnnnnnnn nao. Too bright D: --- -- (s)talkpage 16:07, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :LOL! What have I started. Its not that bad. Viper must have sensitive eyes. Its not as bad as May's bright pink :P -- (T/ 16:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. But I can't figure out how you guys get the color coding to make more specific colors. So I kinda stuck with 'gold'. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::: /google Hex Code Color Wheel. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::There. Quit QQ plz. :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:18, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::This is all muddy and conflicting with the border imo --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I h8 u. Lol. The border is the same color as the text btw. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dont mind me :P I have a bad taste. I'd make it cute red with flashy yellow, mixed with bright green just to create moar hate than May's talk had :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Boldified!! 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Who can read this? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :: *raises hand * --- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Go ahead. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:45, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::: *raises hand * means I can read it, in this case... lol :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) omgwtfbbqpwned I was HAing with my guild on sunday, and we totally got wtfpwned by Leeloof Esp. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Shortly followed by FA. I really didn't need that. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Olol. Glad I wasn't there. Btw, ur page is fugly. Kthx :P --Shadowcrest 17:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like diarhea, in my honest opinion. 17:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::QQ 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Happy now? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nope. 17:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey You smell 17:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Now why you goin and sayin things like that? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm proud of myself for successfully archiving. Don't be like that. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::You archived early. Soon you'll be Warwick. 17:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Meh I'm insulted that my new pages don't get spammed :p. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Unarchived If you're gonna be like that :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:46, 13 May 2008 (UTC) D: but I approve. 17:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Watwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwat?????///??? RandomTime 18:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Don't get ur panties in a knot. What happened? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Back on Topic So...does everyone BUT Felix approve of the talk page now? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Neutral background > ur faec imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Noted 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I got EC'd, and didn't see the new white bg till after my edit.. soo... <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats because I put up the white bg after your edit :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolisee :P Misread RC... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::This page is actually good looking. --Shadowcrest 23:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :). 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 23:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I disapprove. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. That wasn't cool. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 23:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC)